Kisses, Parks and Getting Stuck
by Cookie Van S
Summary: AU. It has been weeks since Amy had last seen Evan. After the events of what was supposedly the End of the World and Evan getting grounded, Amy finds herself thinking about how to tell Evan about her and Jake. One- shot.


**Hello, Internet!**

**After neglecting this account for an entire year I've decided to write something for you guys. Now after what was Day of Doom (which, in my opinion, wasn't well – written), I've decided to ignore a certain fact about a character and write some Evamy! **

**The idea came to me while I was standing in line to get an Autograph from Stephan Hunter (and while I was at that one for The Infernal Devices. You go, Bombur!) and was written during the four hours drive back from Bonn.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues as it belongs to Scholastic and their evil little genius (es) **

* * *

It was surprisingly warm for winter in Massachusetts. The park wasn't really crowded at this time. The branches were bare, with drops of melted snow falling down from the last fall of snow. The paths were muddy with annoyed joggers in tracksuits doing their best not to get their hands dirty while doing push-ups. Parents pushed their little children in strollers with the occasional wail of a baby.

This all seemed so peaceful to Amy Cahill, she would have fallen asleep on the bench if it weren't for her brain buzzing around with the thought of one person.

Evan Tolliver.

She hadn't seen him in weeks. After returning from the Rockies, Evan had run into some trouble with his parents and was practically grounded for life, which he didn't mind at all. Most of his days were spent in his room or at school. Amy didn't go to school anymore so they didn't have any problems with them talking to each other (Mrs. Tolliver had forbidden Evan to contact Amy).

She felt guilty for not telling him about Jake, about the kiss in Timbuktu that still seemed to linger on her lips. He had probably expected something about it during what was the failed apocalypse. Her heart ached every time she imagined breaking the news to him about her and Jake.

"Amy?" a soft voice behind her said. She jumped and would have gone into fighter's position, if she had not recognized that voice.

"Evan?" she whispered. He sat next to her on the bench, awkwardly fixing his glasses on his nose. Amy couldn't dare to look at him. Not that she wasn't glad to see him, no that wasn't the case! It was the look on his face that she wouldn't be able to stand, after what she was going to tell him.

_If you tell him, _she corrected_. _

_It's time to face the music, Amy._

"How are you doing?" he asked, quickly looking around. "I haven't seen you since… October?"

"Yeah, and now it's December."

"Two months, the longest I have ever gone to not talking with someone." His laugh at the end of that sentence sounded like bells. The way he threw his head back even just a bit…

_AMY_, her brain warned.

"Evan, I need to tell you something." Amy blurted out immediately. She slowly looked him in the eye, seeing the small flicker of fear.

"Well, I've got an hour before I have to get back home so, go ahead."

"When we were in Timbuktu with the Rosenblooms and we split up to look for – you know. Well Jake and I –"

"Do you love him?" he interrupted. Amy was taken aback by his question.

"What?"

"Don't think I never knew." He teased, but his tone was tinted with a sad one. "I could see it in your eyes and his, even though the only time I ever saw you two was either on Skype or during the 'Apocalypse'." He put air quotes around time word 'apocalypse.'

He took Amy's gloved hands in his. "You know I won't judge and the decision is up to you, but it's best we have a small break.

Amy's felt her eyes sting and looked away, focusing on a small bird in its nest. Leave it to Evan to do the job properly.

Before she could think about what to say or what to do, Amy's phone buzzed, singing out the theme song of Misfits.

"Isn't that Molly's ring?" Evan asked confused. She nodded, pressing the answer button. Molly is a friend of Dan's and almost never calls Amy unless something bad happened.

"Um, hey Amy so Dan and I have a slight problem…" Molly said nervously. "Dan forgot his keys so he put his half his entire body in the letterbox to open to try to open the lock and now, well he's stuck."

Amy groaned inwardly and told her to stay put and she'd be there in ten minutes. She turned around to Evan.

"Dan got his head stuck in the letter box...AGAIN."

"I'll help." Evan offered her a hand and pulled her up. "And then maybe if we still got the time we could hang out and be friends."

"Yeah," Amy cracked a small smile. "That would be great."

* * *

**Getting your head stuck in a letter box... TRUE STORY**

**~Cookie Van S~**


End file.
